1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a clothes hanger and, more particularly, to an adjustable clothes hanger for accommodating various styles and sizes of garments.
2. Prior Art
Currently, there exist hangers to fit various size clothing to allow a person to store their clothes efficiently and without the necessity of folding. There does not exist, however, a hanger to accommodate larger sized adult clothes or a hanger to accommodate varying smaller sized clothes as those for infants, toddlers and older children. Traditional clothing sizes for larger adult clothes range from size thirty-two (32), having a width of sixteen inches (16″) to size seventy (70), having a width of thirty-five inches (35″). A standard hanger is seventeen inches (17″) wide and accommodates adult clothing sizes thirty-two (32) and smaller. While some larger sized hangers exist for sizes thirty-four (34) to fifty-two (52), there are currently no hangers for adult clothing sizes fifty-four (54) and above.
One problem encountered with using an inappropriately sized hanger with larger adult sizes is that the clothes are difficult to hang and frequently fall off the hanger because of the larger neck opening. In a retail clothes store this is especially bothersome because the larger sized clothes get dirty, wrinkled and is even stepped upon once they fall on the ground.
Another problem is that the ends of the hanger cause deformities in the fabric of the clothes being hung. Once a deformity appears, it is hard to remove and this may leave the clothing unwearable.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable hanger that as easy to use, cost-effective and durable. Such an adjustable hanger allows an individual to hang up clothes of varying styles and sizes without having to worry about wrinkles, creases and dimples forming in the fabric. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an adjustable hanger for conveniently accommodating heavy jackets and sweaters, which must usually be folded thereby causing unsightly creases.